Pumpkin Face (video)
'''Pumpkin Face '''is the forty-third Wiggles video that was released September 4, 2013. This is the first Wiggles Halloween video. it also release on digital Songs #Scary Ghost! #Little Vampires #Three Little Pumpkins #Do the Skeleton Skat #The Full Moon Melody #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star #Hey Billy Bat! #A Friendly Little Spider #Zombie Feet #Furry Wolfman #I Stamp #Trick or Treat #Do the Owl #I Like Scary Nights #Howling Wolf #Mumbles the Monster #Who Killed Cock Robin? #Witchy-Woo, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh! #Pumpkin Face #The Sound of Halloween Trivia *In "Zombie Feet", The Wiggles are wearing the 2007-2012 shirts and the 2002-2006 pants, except for Emma as she wears a skirt. *This is the very first Wiggles Halloween video to date. *The video was first released in the United States on September 3, 2013 titled as "Wiggly Halloween". *Jeff cameos in "Witchy-Woo, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh!" and "Sound of Halloween" doing a ribbon dance with The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword. *During the chorus for "Little Vampires", sing-along words are shown. *Songs from this video were broadcasted on The Wiggles' new TV Series on Sprout. *Simon plays the brown Fender bass guitar in "Hey Billy Bat!" and "Howling Wolf". *Anthony's daughter, Maria, sings in "Who Killed Cock Robin?. *Wiggly Team Crew, Pablo Munoz is seen in "Zombie Feet" where he hands out candy to The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword as zombies and in "the title of the song" where he and the other families are carving out jack-o-lanterns. Caterina Mete's nephew, Anthony Caio, is also seen in "A Friendly Little Spider" in a spider costume. *In the song "Witchy-Woo, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh!", Caterina Mete is dressed as a witch as she sings the song with Emma while the Pro Wiggly Humans fly around on broomsticks. *"Sound of Halloween" is a recap song with previous songs from the video playing. *The ballroom dancing Lachy and Emma did in "Do the Owl" more or less planted the seed of people getting suspicious about them dating. Gallery TheWigglesinPumpkinFace.jpg|The Wiggles LachyandEmmainPumpkinFace.jpg|Lachy and Emma SimonandAnthonyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Simon and Anthony TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinPumpkinFace.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword LachyandCaptainFeatherswordinPumpkinFace.jpg|Lachy and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesLogoinPumpkinFace.png|The Wiggles Logo Anthony'sTitleinPumpkinFace.jpg|Anthony's title Lachy'sTitleinPumpkinFace.jpg|Lachy's title Simon'sTitleinPumpkinFace.jpg|Simon's title Emma'sTitleinPumpkinFace.jpg|Emma's title Dorothy'sTitleinPumpkinFace.jpg|Dorothy's title CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinPumpkinFace.jpg|Captain's title Wags'TitleinPumpkinFace.jpg|Wags' title Henry'sTitleinPumpkinFace.jpg|Henry's title PumpkinFace-TitleScreen.jpg|Title Card ScaryGhost!-Prologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword as a ghost EmmainPumpkinFace.jpg|Emma CaptainFeatherswordinPumpkinFace.jpg|Captain Feathersword AnthonyEatingBonesonToast.jpg|Anthony eating bones on toast CaptainandAnthonyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Captain and Anthony AnthonyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Anthony LachySleepingatManlyBeach.jpg|Lachy sleeping at Manly Beach LachyWakingUpatManlyBeach.jpg|Lachy waking up at Manly Beach LachyatManlyBeach.jpg|Lachy at Manly Beach SimoninPumpkinFace.jpg|Simon SimonandCaptainFeatherswordinPumpkinFace.png|Simon and Captain Feathersword ScaryGhost!.jpg|"Scary Ghost" LittleVampires.jpg|"Little Vampires" SimonSingingLittleVampires.jpg|Simon as a vampire SimonandLachyasVampires.jpg|Simon and Lachy TheAwakeWigglesinPumpkinFace.jpg|The Awake Wiggles SimonandAnthonyinAustralia.jpg|Simon and Anthony in Australia LittleVampires-SingAlongWordChorus.jpg|Sing-Along word chorus File:AntonioFieldandRyanTaitz.jpg|Antonio and Ryan File:LuciaField,ElizaandMillieWenham.jpg|Lucia, Eliza and Millie SimonholdingCranberryJuice.jpg|Simon holding cranberry juice ThreeLittlePumpkins-Prologue.jpg|Emma introducing "Three Little Pumpkins" TheReplacementWigglesasThreeLittlePumpkins.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles as pumpkins ThreeLittlePumpkins.jpg|"Three Little Pumpkins" SimonandEmmainPumpkinFace.jpg|Simon and Emma EmmaandFarmerAnthony.jpg|Emma and Farmer Anthony File:FarmerAnthonyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Farmer Anthony TheReplacementWigglesinPumpkinFace.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles File:TheReplacementWigglesandFarmerAnthony.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Farmer Anthony DotheSkeletonSkat!-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Do the Skeleton Skat!" DotheSkeletonSkat!-Prologue2.jpg|Captain Feathersword LachyPlayingPiano.jpg|Lachy playing piano DotheSkeletonSkat!.png|"Do the Skeleton Skat" LachySingingDotheSkeletonSkat!.png|Lachy DotheSkeletonSkat!3.png|Emma playing drums DotheSkeletonSkat!4.png|Simon singing DotheSkeletonSkat!5.png|Anthony AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitarinPumpkinFace.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar TheFullMoonMelody-Prologue.jpg|Lachy sleeping and Simon TheFullMoonMelody.jpg|"The Full Moon Melody" LachySingingTheFullMoonMelody.jpg|Lachy singing EmmaasMoonshinePearl.jpg|Emma as Moonshine Pearl LachyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Lachy TheMaleWigglesandMoonshinePearl.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Moonshine Pearl WagsSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Wags singing "Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" Twinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar-2013.png|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" SimonSingingTwinkle,Twinkle,LittleStar.jpg|Simon singing LachyPlayingCongas.jpg|Lachy playing congas CaptainandEmmainTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Captain and Emma TheReplacementWigglesinWigglyShowtime.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles CaptainFeatherswordPlayingRickenbackerBassGuitar.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Rickenbacker bass guitar HeyBillyBat!-Prologue.jpg|Emma showing her bat ring Emma'sBatRing.jpg|Emma's bat ring HeyBillyBat!.jpg|"Hey Billy Bat!" EmmaSingingHeyBillyBat!.jpg|Emma singing TheWigglesinClovelly.jpg|The Wiggles in Clovelly MariaFieldinPumpkinFace.jpg|Maria as Billy the Bat SimonandHenryinPumpkinFace.jpg|Simon and Henry AFriendlyLittleSpider-Prologue.jpg|Simon, Henry and a spider decoration AFriendlyLittleSpider-Prologue2.jpg|Simon introducing "A Friendly Little Spider" AnthonyCaio.jpg|Anthony Caio as a spider AFriendlyLittleSpider.jpg|"A Friendly Little Spider" TheZombieWiggles.jpg|The Zombie Wiggles ZombieFeet.png|"Zombie Feet" TheMaleZombieWiggles.png|The Male Zombie Wiggly Humans ZombiesSimonandLachy.jpg|Zombies Simon and Lachy CaptainandSimonasZombies.jpg|Zombies Captain and Simon ZombieCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Zombie Captain Feathersword WagsasZombie.jpg|Wags acting like a zombie LachySingingZombieFeet.jpg|Lachy singing TheZombieWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.png|The Zombie Wiggles and Captain Feathersword ZombieEmma.jpg|Zombie Emma EmmaandAnthonyasZombies.jpg|Emma and Anthony as zombies TheOtherZombieWiggles.jpg|The Other Zombie Wiggles PabloMunoz.jpg|Pablo Munoz AnthonyasaZombie.jpg|Anthony as a zombie AnthonyandLachyasVampires.jpg|Zombies Anthony and Lachy DorothyasZombie.jpg|Dorothy acting like a zombie ZombiesLachyandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Zombies Lachy and Captain Feathersword ZombieSimon.jpg|Zombie Simon File:CaptainFeatherswordandPabloMunoz.jpg|Captain and Pablo HenryasZombie.jpg|Henry acting like a zombie WagsandLachyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Wags and Lachy FurryWolfman-Prologue.jpg|Wags and Lachy howling like a wolf TheOtherWigglesandNickHutchinson.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Nick the Wolf FurryWolfman.jpg|"Furry Wolfman" TheOtherWigglesinPumpkinFace.jpg|The Other Wiggles File:FurryWolfman3.png|Nick and Simon NickHutchinsoninPumpkinFace.jpg|Nick the Wolf IStamp-Prologue.jpg|Wags introducing "I Stamp" EmmainTakingOff!DeletedScene.jpg|Emma IStamp.jpg|"I Stamp" SimonandLachyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Simon and Lachy EmmaandAnthonyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Emma and Anthony AnthonyinTakingOff!DeletedScene.jpg|Anthony LachyinTakingOff!DeletedScene.jpg|Lachy SimoninTakingOff!DeletedScene.jpg|Simon Emma'sBowShoes.jpg|Emma's bow shoes TheWigglesinTakingOff!DeletedScene.jpg|The Wiggles standing still TheReplacementWigglesinTakingOff!DeletedScene.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles TrickorTreat-Prologue.png|Lachy, Emma and Dr. Johnny Taitz EmminytheWigglyReporter.jpg|Emminy the Wiggly Reporter Dr.JohnnyTaitzinPumpkinFace.jpg|Dr. Johnny Taitz EmminyholdingLollipops.jpg|Emminy holding lollipops CaptainandDorothyinPumpkinFace.png|Captain and Dorothy WagsinPumpkinFace.jpg|Wags HenryinPumpkinFace.jpg|Henry TrickorTreat.png|"Trick or Treat" File:SimonandEmmaonHalloween.jpg|Simon and Emma on Halloween DorothyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Dorothy File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordonHalloween.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword on Halloween HenryBrushinghisTeeth.jpg|Henry brushing his teeth File:CaptainandSimononHalloween.jpg|Captain and Simon on Halloween File:TrickorTreat2.png|Emma, Simon and Captain DorothyBrushingherTeeth.jpg|Dorothy brushing her teeth WagsBrushinghisTeeth.jpg|Wags brushing his teeth Candy.jpg|Candy DotheOwl-2013Prologue.jpg|Henry introducing "Do the Owl" DotheOwl-2013.jpg|"Do the Owl" SimonandAnthonyinFurryTalesDeletedScene.jpg|Simon and Anthony LachySingingDotheOwl.jpg|Lachy singing EmmaSingingDotheOwl.jpg|Emma singing LachyandEmmaDancing.jpg|Lachy and Emma dancing LachyTwirlingEmma.jpg|Lachy twirling Emma Lachy,EmmaandOwl.jpg|Lachy, Emma and an owl Anthony'sHalloweenPoem.jpg|Anthony reciting Halloween poem Simon'sHalloweenPoem.jpg|Simon reciting Halloween poem CaptainFeathersword'sHalloweenPoem.jpg|Captain Feathersword reciting Halloween poem Lachy'sHalloweenPoem.jpg|Lachy reciting Halloween poem LachySleepinginPumpkinFace.jpg|Lachy sleeping ILikeScaryNights-Prologue.jpg|Lachy sleeping and Emma EmmaWakingLachyUp.jpg|Emma waking Lachy up LachyWakingUpinPumpkinFace.jpg|Lachy waking up Emma'sHalloweenPoem.jpg|Emma reciting Halloween poem EmmaSingingILikeScaryNights.jpg|"I Like Scary Nights" TheMaleWigglesinPumpkinFace.jpg|The Male Wiggles ILikeScaryNights.jpg|Emma and the kids HowlingWolf.png|"Howling Wolf" TheWigglesWearingBeards.png|The Wiggles wearing beards AnthonyPlayingMatonGuitaronClovellyCliffs.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar EmmaPlayingDrumsonClovellyCliffs.jpg|Emma playing drums LachyPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinPumpkinFace.jpg|Lachy playing Red Starry Keyboard AnthonyandNickHutchinson.jpg|Anthony and Nick Hutchinson TheWigglesandNickHutchinson.jpg|The Wiggles and Nick Hutchinson SimonPlayingBrownFenderBassGuitar.jpg|Simon playing brown Fender bass guitar AnthonyandMumblestheMonster.jpg|Anthony and Mumbles the Monster MumblestheMonster-Prologue.png|Anthony introducing the song "Mumbles the Monster" School.jpg|School EmmaandAnthonyatSchool.jpg|Emma and Anthony TheOtherWigglesatSchool.jpg|The Other Wiggles at school TheOtherWigglyHumansinPumpkinFace.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans LachyandCaptainFeatherswordatSchool.jpg|Lachy and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeatherswordandMumblestheMonster.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Mumbles the Monster MumblesFallingDown.jpg|Mumbles falling down SimonasMumblesTheMonster.jpg|"Mumbles the Monster" File:MumblesTheMonster2.png|Mumbles' feet MumblesTheMonster.png|Mumbles in school LachySingingMumblestheMonster.png|Lachy singing MumblesPlayingMatonGuitar.jpg|Mumbles playing Maton guitar RedStarryKeyboardinPumpkinFace.jpg|Red Starry Keyboard CaptainFeatherswordPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinPumpkinFace.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Red Starry Keyboard EmmaPlayingDrumsinPumpkinFace.jpg|Emma playing the drums MumblesonMicrophone.jpg|Mumbles on microphone PaulPaddickasTeacher.png|Mumbles graduating TheOtherWigglesandMumblestheMonster.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Mumbles PaulPaddickasCameraman.jpg|Mumbles behind cameraman MumblesonTV.jpg|Mumbles on TV MumblesPlayingDrums.jpg|Mumbles playing the drums WhoKilledCockRobin?-Prologue.jpg|Anthony introducing "Who Killed Cock Robin?" WhoKilledCockRobin?.jpg|"Who Killed Cock Robin?" LachyasSparrow.jpg|Lachy as the sparrow SimonandFly.jpg|Simon and a fly TheGirlBirds.jpg|The girl birds LachyasFish.jpg|Lachy as a fish EmmaasBeetle.jpg|Emma as the beetle TheBoyBirds.jpg|The boy birds SimonasRook.jpg|Simon as the rook EmmaasDove.jpg|Emma as the dove AnthonyasWren.jpg|Anthony as wren AnthonyandLachyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Anthony and Lachy TheOtherWigglesasHens.jpg|The Other Wiggles as hens AnthonyasBull.jpg|Anthony as the bull EmmaasCockRobin.jpg|Emma as cock robin Witchy-Woo,Ooh,Ooh,Ooh!.jpg|"Witchy-Woo, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh!" SimonPlayingBroomGuitar.jpg|Simon playing broom guitar EmmaandCaterinaMetePlayingBroomGuitars.jpg|Emma and Caterina playing broom guitars File:CaterinaMete,LuciaFieldandJessicaKeller.jpg|Caterina, Lucia and Jessica AnthonyPlayingBroomGuitar.jpg|Anthony playing broom guitar File:CaterinaMeteandJessicaKeller.jpg|Caterina and Jessica EmmaandCaterinaMete.jpg|Emma and Caterina singing File:JessicaKeller.jpg|Jessica the Witch CaterinaMeteinPumpkinFace.jpg|Caterina the Witch File:MariaField,CaterinaMeteandJessicaKeller.jpg|Maria, Caterina and Jessica LuciaandMariaFieldinPumpkinFace.jpg|Lucia and Maria the witches TheWiggles,JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinPumpkinFace.jpg|The Wiggles, Jeff and Captain TheMaleWigglesandJeffFatt.jpg|The Male Wiggles and Jeff Simon,AnthonyandJeffFatt.jpg|Simon, Jeff and Anthony TheReplacementWigglesandJeffFatt.jpg|The Replacement Wiggles and Jeff CaterinaPlayingBroomGuitar.jpg|Caterina playing broom guitar EmmaPlayingBroomGuitar.jpg|Emma playing broom guitar File:ChantelleAttard.jpg|Chantell PumpkinFace(Song).jpg|"Pumpkin Face" SimonWearingElvisClothes.jpg|Simon wearing Elvis clothes File:SimonSingingPumpkinFace.jpg|Simon singing JackO'Lantern.jpg|Jack O'Lantern File:ChantelleandHelenAttard.jpg|Chantelle and Helen File:PabloandPatrickMunoz.jpg|Pablo and Patrick File:AnthonyandPabloMunoz.jpg|Anthony and Pablo File:SoundOfHalloween5.png|The skeleton File:SoundOfHalloween6.png|Simon writing with a feather pen File:SoundOfHalloween7.png|Simon singing SoundOfHalloween2.png|Lachy TrickorTreatWriting.jpg|Lachy showing a "Trick or Treat" writing File:SoundOfHalloween8.png|"That's the sound of Halloween" CaptainandEmmainPumpkinFace.jpg|Captain and Emma File:SoundOfHalloween9.png|Simon singing the second verse File:SoundOfHalloween10.png|"Halloween" File:SoundOfHalloween11.png|Lachy showing the Trick-or-Treat writing again SoundOfHalloween.png|"Sound of Halloween" JeffinPumpkinFace.jpg|Jeff JeffandAnthonyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Jeff and Anthony SoundofHalloween12.png|"So have a happy Halloween" SoundofHalloween13.png|Simon singing the third verse SoundofHalloween14.png|"That's the sound of Halloween" SoundofHalloween15.png|Captain, Lachy and Emma SoundofHalloween16.png|Simon blowing the candle SoundofHalloween17.png|Simon writing on the feather pen again PumpkinFace-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggles CaptainFeatherswordinPumpkinFaceEpilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword and skeleton Anthony'sTitleinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Anthony's name in end credits Lachy'sTitleinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Lachy's name in end credits Simon'sTitleinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Simon's name in end credits Emma'sTitleinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Emma's name in end credits CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Captain's name in end credits Dorothy'sTitleinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy's name in end credits Dorothy'sVoiceinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy's voice in end credits Wags'TitleinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Wags' name in end credits Wags'VoiceinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Wags' voice in end credits Henry'sTitleinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Henry's name in end credits Henry'sVoiceinPumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|Henry's voice in end credits PumpkinFaceEndCredits.jpg|End credits PumpkinFaceCrewCredits.jpg|Crew credits PumpkinFaceMusicianCredits.jpg|Musician credits with Murray and Jeff's names PumpkinFaceSongCredits.jpg|Song credits with Jeff's name PumpkinFaceSongCredits2.jpg|Song credits with the Unforgotten Wiggles' names PumpkinFaceSongCredits3.jpg|Song credits with Jeff's name PumpkinFaceSongCredits4.jpg|Song credits with the Unforgotten Wiggles' names DVD Gallery WigglyHalloween.jpg|US DVD cover (under the title Wiggly Halloween) PumpkinFace-UKiTunesArtwork.jpg|UK iTunes Cover WP_20151029_035.jpg|AUS Disc WP_20151029_117.jpg|US Disc 20170725_144746.jpg|Inside cover DVD Menu Gallery See here Promo Pictures PumpkinFacePromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles holding jack-o-lanterns PumpkinFacePromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles holding jack-o-lanterns ScaryGhost!-PromoPicture.jpg|Anthony eating bones on toast ScaryGhost!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma ScaryGhost!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon ScaryGhost!-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Scary Ghost!" LittleVampires-PromoPicture.jpg|"Little Vampires" LittleVampires-PromoPicture2.jpg|Simon as a vampire TheWigglesasVampires.jpg|The Wiggles as vampires ThreeLittlePumpkins-PromoPicture2.jpg|"Three Little Pumpkins" ThreeLittlePumpkins-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Skeleton Skat!" DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon in skeleton costume DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma in skeleton costume DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture5.jpg|Anthony in skeleton costume DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in skeleton costumes DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in skeleton costumes DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture8.jpg|Emma in skeleton costume DotheSkeletonSkat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes: "Do the Skeleton Skat!" DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture9.jpg|Lachy playing piano DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture10.jpg|The Awake Wiggles in skeleton costume DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture11.jpg|Anthony in skeleton costume DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture12.jpg|Simon DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture13.jpg|Emma in skeleton costume DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture14.jpg|Simon playing the air trombone DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture15.jpg|Lachy playing the piano DotheSkeletonSkat!-PromoPicture16.jpg|Lachy playing the piano TheFullMoonMelody-PromoPicture.jpg|"The Full Moon Melody" Simon,LachyandMoonshinePearl.jpg|Simon, Lachy and Moonshine Pearl TheFullMoonMelody-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma as Moonshine Pearl TheFullMoonMelody-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles TheFullMoonMelody-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma as Moonshine Pearl Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2013PromoPicture.png|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" SimonandEmmainPumpkinFacePromoPicture.jpg|Simon and Emma HeyBillyBat!-PromoPicture.jpg|"Hey, Billy Bat!" HeyBillyBat!-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles wearing bat glasses HeyBillyBat!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Maria Field AFriendlyLittleSpider-PromoPicture.jpg|"A Friendly Little Spider" AFriendlyLittleSpider-PromoPicture2.jpg|Anthony Caio as the Spider AFriendlyLittleSpider-PromoPicture3.jpg|Anthony Caio as the Spider AFriendlyLittleSpider-PromoPicture4.jpg|Simon ZombieFeet-PromoPicture.jpg|"Zombie Feet" ZombieFeet-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Zombie Wiggles and Captain Feathersword ZombieFeet-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain Feathersword and Pablo Munaz PatrickandIsabellaasZombies.jpg|Patrick and Isabella as zombies FurryWolfman-PromoPicture.jpg|"Furry Wolfman" FurryWolfman-PromoPicture2.jpg|Nick the Wolf FurryWolfman-PromoPicture3.jpg|Nick the Wolf standing on "Beware of Hedge" sign FurryWolfman-PromoPicture4.jpg|Anthony as a wolf FurryWolfman-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Anthony in dressing room FurryWolfman-PromoPicture5.jpg|Simon as the wolf FurryWolfman-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Nick Hutchinson FurryWolfman-PromoPicture7.jpg|Simon and Nick FurryWolfman-PromoPicture8.jpg|Anthony as wolf IStamp-PromoPicture.jpg|"I Stamp" IStamp-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "I Stamp" IStamp-PromoPicture2.jpg|"I Stamp" Lucky,EmminyandDr.JohnnyTaitz.jpg|Lucky, Emminy and Dr. Johnny Taitz EmminyandDr.JohnnyTaitz.jpg|Emminy and Dr. Johnny Taitz TrickorTreat-PromoPicture.jpg|"Trick or Treat" TrickorTreat-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles TrickorTreat-PromoPicture3.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TrickorTreat-PromoPicture4.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TrickorTreat-PromoPicture5.jpg|Simon and Emma TrickorTreat-PromoPicture6.jpg|Simon and Emma holding Jack-O-Lantern buckets DotheOwl-2013PromoPicture.jpg|"Do the Owl" DotheOwl-2013PromoPicture2.jpg|Simon and Anthony DotheOwl-2013PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon and Anthony DotheOwl-2013PromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy and Emma DotheOwl-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Do the Owl" DotheOwl-2013PromoPicture5.jpg|Lachy and Emma DotheOwl-2013PromoPicture6.jpg|Lachy sleeping ILikeScaryNights-PromoPicture.jpg|"I Like Scary Nights" ILikeScaryNights-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Male Wiggles ILikeScaryNights-PromoPicture3.jpg|Emma ILikeScaryNights-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma and the girls ILikeScaryNights-PromoPicture5.jpg|Emma and the kids HowlingWolf-PromoPicture.jpg|"Howling Wolf" HowlingWolf-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles wearing beards HowlingWolf-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles playing music HowlingWolf-PromoPicture4.jpg|The Wiggles behind bush HowlingWolf-PromoPicture5.jpg|The Wiggles HowlingWolf-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles HowlingWolf-PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles HowlingWolf-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Howling Wolf" MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture.jpg|"Mumbles The Monster" MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lachy and Anthony MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture4.jpg|Emma playing the drums MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture5.jpg|Lachy in school MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture6.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture7.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Red Starry Keyboard MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture8.jpg|Mumbles and schoolteacher MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture9.jpg|Mumbles playing Maton guitar MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture10.jpg|Emma playing the drums MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture11.jpg|Mumbles and cameraman MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture12.jpg|Anthony playing Maton guitar MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture13.jpg|Captain Feathersword MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture14.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture15.jpg|The Other Wiggly Humans MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture16.jpg|Mumbles playing blue Maton electric guitar File:MumblesTheMonster-PromoPicture17.jpg|Mumbles and the schoolteacher WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture.jpg|The Other Wiggles WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture2.jpg|Emma the Dove WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture3.jpg|Lachy and Emma WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture4.jpg|Lachy the Fish WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture5.jpg|Simon holding a fly WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture6.jpg|The girl birds WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture7.jpg|"Who Killed Cock Robin?" WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture8.jpg|Emma as the dove WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture9.jpg|Simon as the rook WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture10.jpg|Lachy as the fish WhoKilledCockRobin?-PromoPicture11.jpg|The girls JeffinPumpkinFacePromoPicture.jpg|Jeff Witchy-Woo,Ooh,Ooh,Ooh!-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Jeff Witchy-Woo,Ooh,Ooh,Ooh!-PromoPicture3.jpg|Caterina the Witch Witchy-Woo,Ooh,Ooh,Ooh!-PromoPicture4.jpg|"Witchy-Woo, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh!" Witchy-Woo,Ooh,Ooh,Ooh!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Behind the Scenes: "Witchy-Woo, Ooh, Ooh, Ooh!" Witchy-Woo,Ooh,Ooh,Ooh!-PromoPicture5.jpg|Caterina and the girls Witchy-Woo,Ooh,Ooh,Ooh!-PromoPicture6.jpg|Lucia and Maria PumpkinFace(Song)-PromoPicture.jpg|"Pumpkin Face" PumpkinFace(Song)-PromoPicture2.jpg|The Other Wiggles PumpkinFace(Song)-PromoPicture3.jpg|Simon wearing Elvis costume PumpkinFace(Song)-PromoPicture4.jpg|Families carving Jack-O-Lanterns SoundofHalloween-PromoPicture.jpg|"Sound of Halloween" 12196204_10153904927387018_8371187037260047662_n.jpg|Captain and Dorothy in a promo picture Category:DVDs Category:Wiggles videos Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:2013 Category:New Wiggles Category:2013 DVDs Category:Videos Category:Different Release Title Videos Category:Videos named after Songs Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:TV Songs Videos Category:Holiday Videos Category:Series 7 Category:Series 8 Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Jeff Fatt Cameos Category:Elvis Mentions